regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 021
Recap Day 31 Seagate. Michelle didn't come back to the inn last night. Qualneer goes to the docks to find a boatman near his boat for a tour of the bay. While on the docks, Qualneer sees a man covered in a brown robe, walking with a limb, with no part of him visible, carrying a sack. Qualneer follows the map and calls out to him in the allyway. The stranger throws the sack into the water. Qualneer pulls a knife on the man, demanding what was in the sack. The stranger claims "rocks" so Qualneer stabs him. The stranger hobbles away. Qualneer disrobes and dives into the water. He can't swim, but somehow useing the seawall, swims down and pulls up the bag. Inside the bag is a dead woman with brown hair, bruising around her neck. He gets help from a man in a small sailboat to haul the body out of the water. Qualneer describes a brown robed man with a stooped posture, and Qualneer is told he is one of many Mongrelfolk, who take the undesirable jobs in the city. Qualneer returns to shore and abandoned the dead body with the sailors. He returns to the ally and gets his belonging back. He then goes to buy new clothes. Qualneer returns to the Guilded Rat, dries off, and orders hard cider from Marcus the Bartender. He spends some time in the Guilded Rat waiting for a sailor to come in, but just members of the thieves guild as well a woman with a whip at her side come inside. Qualneer leaves the Guilded rat. Qualneer then finds a sailors tavern not far away. Outside the sailors bar a tall bald man is fist fighting a man with greasy black hair. Qualneer places a bet on the shorter guy with hair. Qualneer loses the bet. Qualneer then heads inside. Qualneer finds a old salty seadog, Mancy, and asks if he can take him out on a tour of the bay. Mancy agrees, but says they can't get near the castle thanks to the Armada. They'll leave tomorrow morning. Qualneer returns to the Seabreeze and rests. Day 32 Qualneer returns to the pier and meets with Mancy. Mancy takes the ship out on a tour of the bay, but keeing their distance from the armada. During the tour Qualneer spots a Mongrelfolk boat heading to the castle's island. Mancy explains the Mongrelfolk know their place, so the Duke trusts them. During the tour, Qualneer spots the location of the sally port on the castle. He also spots a quay where the Mongrelfolk load and unload cargo. After the tour is over and Qualneer makes sure that Mancy doesn't remember his name, Qualneer finds another man and asks where the Mongrelfolk jump the waste from the castle and doesn't get any joy. Qualneer keeps a look out for Mongrelfolk and after some time he spots a one. Qualneer pays the Mongrelfolk 2 silver coins to answer some questions and lures him into an allyway and asks him questions about routes and locations. After the answers, Qualneer backstabs the Mongrelfolk dead with Bloodletter. Qualneer heads to a tavern and watches the activity on the harbor. He sees rowboats go to and from the warships. By nightfall he sees no other Mongrelfolk rowboats. Qualneer returns to the Seabreeze and there still is no sign of Michelle. Qualneer has dinner in the common room and a familiar looking gnome comes into the room. It isn't long before the Gnome spots Qualneer and accuses him of robbing his jeweller shop, and Qualneer demands proof. The Gnome leaves to get the guards. Qualneer returns to his room and hides the valuables. However the gnome doesn't return that night. Qualneer asks the bartender for the location of a brothel, and is told about "The Purple Peacock". Qualneer changes into his nice clothes and heads to "The Purple Peacock" and looks for Michelle. He finds her playing a harp on the stage. He spots a high-ranking noble along with important members of the Seagate Guard in the audience. Qualneer pays the proprietor for a private performance by Michelle, and waits in a room. After some time the proprietor comes to the room and says that "Mika" is occupied and refunds Qualneer, saying "the son of the duke" requested her. Qualneer, happy Michelle is alive and working an angle, leaves the "The Purple Peacock" and returns to Seabreeze to rest. Day 33 At dawn, Qualneer goes looking for the Mongrelfolk rowboat. He is in time to see a Mongrelfolk emptying Chamber-pots on the rocks. Qualneer calls over the Mongrelfolk and asks about his routine. Qualneer pays the Mongrelfolk to dump at this spot tomorrow. Qualneer then searches the city for someone with a robe like the Mongrelfolk wear to steal. Into the day he finds another Mongrelfolk. He tries to trade the Mongrelfolk some common clothes for his robe, but the Mongrelfolk says his masters wouldn't let him wear something else. Qualneer pays the Mongrelfolk to get him an extra set of clothes tomorrow. After the Mongrelfolk leaves, Qualneer notices his coin purse is gone. Qualneer gives chase. Qualneer shoves the Mongrelfolk to the ground, publicly calling him a thief, then taking back his coin pouch. The people in the street jeer at Mongrelfolk who flees into the city. Qualneer buys 2 burlap sack then returns to the Seabreeze. While resting, Qualneer hears the news that the Bastard of Ashenholdt has amassed a small army of sell swords to retake Ashenholdt. The Duke of Seagate has called his banners. Day 34 Qualneer wakes up at dawn and rushs to find the Mongrelfolk from yesterday on the rocks. Qualneer gives him another gold and tells him to keep coming to this spot. Qualneer then returns to allyway and meets the Mongrelfolk Thief, who has come with the set of clothes. Qualneer pays him 2 silver coins. Day 35 Qualneer meets with the Mongrelfolk on the shore, wearing the Mongrelfolk disguise. Qualneer pays the Mongrelfolk a gold coin to take his place for the day. The Mongrelfolk accepts the coin and leaves. Qualneer rows the boat to the castle, past the warships. The row boat arrives at a private dock under the bridge on the island side. The solders on the dock shoo Mongrelfolk Qualneer away. Qualneer rows over to the Sally Port and dies the roatboat at the docks there. The door is locked, so Qualneer knocks on the door and a real Mongrelfolk lets Qualneer inside. Qualneer finds himself in an underground corridor and starts exploring. When he goes upstairs he is spotted by a servant who orders him to carry a barrel for him. Qualneer stays in character and does so, the goes back to sneaking. He runs into guards, and pretends to be searching for chamber-pots when challenged. Once Qualneer gets the layout of the keep, he heads back downstairs to the docks to get the rowboat back. He rows back to the mainland. Qualneer changes into his normal clothes and goes to a bath house to clean himself. In the middle of the night, Qualneer goes to meets with the real Mongrelfolk, but he doesn't show up. Qualneer goes back into his Mongrelfolk disguise and returns to the rowboat and heads back to the castle. Qualneer returns inside the underground corridor and is challenged by 2 Mongrelfolk. He pulls out his weapons and attacks them with his darts and bloodletter. He murders one Mongrelfolk and orders the other to stand down, which he does so. Qualneer then orders the Mongrelfolk to carry the dead Mongrelfolk to the courtyard above and then call for help, as a distraction. The Mongrelfolk doesn't follow the orders exactly, and is still carrying the dead Mongrelfolk when he makes a loud noise. The guards just tell the Mongrelfolk to dump the dead body and not to bother them. Qualneer asks the Mongrelfolk where Lord Seagate is. The Mongrelfolk points to a set of hidden staircases near some shubbery. Qualneer dismisses the Mongrelfolk. Qualneer heads to the kitchen and obtains 2 glasses of wine and poisons one of them, then drunkenly walks up to a guard near the secret stairs, drinking from one. The guard rejects Mongrelfolk Qualneer's offer of poisoned wine. Qualneer decides to leave the castle and returns to the sally port. The guard demands to know why Qualneer is leaving. Qualneer claims he is dumping a dead Mongrelfolk in his sack. The guard goes to inspect then Qualneer backstabs him to death. He puts the dead man in the boat and rows out. After dumping the dead guard in the harbor, he is spotted by a nearby warship. Qualneer starts rowing back to shore to escape the 4 solders on 2 rowboats. The solder's overtake him. The 4 solders start to board the rowboat and Qualneer fights back, knocking 1 in the water and killing 3 of them. He then rows back to shore in one of their rowboats, after killing the last one with his dart. Experience Experience: 610 (+61 exp 10% prime requisite bonus) = 10920 exp total Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Qualneer Episodes